Una Imagen Vale más que Mil Palabras
by karunebulous
Summary: "...Excepto sí hay Photoshop de por Medio". Una postal de año nuevo no es grata para cierta persona, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Spoilers de la primera parte del capítulo 204 del anime.*Gen*.*Leve mención BL*. GinTsuku One-sided. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Una Imagen Vale más que Mil Palabras, Excepto si hay Photoshop de por Medio_

_**Personajes:**__ Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Gintoki, Sacchan._

_**Género:**__ Humor, Parodia._

_**Resumen:**__ Una postal de año nuevo no es grata para cierta persona, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Spoilers de la primera parte del capítulo 204 del anime.*Gen*.**Leve mención BL*. GinTsuku One-sided. One-shot._

_**A/N:**__ El tercer fanfic que subo en esta web. A mi parecer, es un gen con un intento —sí, intento pobre— de hacerlo gracioso, aunque haya una leve insinuación GinTsu (One-sided por parte de Tsukki, por supuesto) y una muy, pero muy leve mención BL (Están advertidos XD). Perdón por el OOC, quise que no se notara tanto, pero fracasé._

* * *

Recibir tarjetas de año nuevo era una actividad inusual para cualquier habitante de Yoshiwara, pero más bizarro era tener una vida normal —así de contradictorio como suena— en el hasta ahora conocido como «Distrito de la Noche Eterna». Aunque en el año anterior la vida había cambiado considerablemente —la prueba estaba en el techo abierto y poder tener más contacto con la superficie—; seguían siendo la zona roja más notoria de la antes llamada «tierra del samurái» y como tal, esa era su principal fuente de ingresos.

Precisamente por ese contacto con las personas de la superficie fue que sobre la mesa de ese _kotatsu_ se podían apreciar esas coloridas postales que provenían de distintas direcciones en su mayoría de un mismo lugar: El Distrito Kabuki.

Las tarjetitas habían resultado rayar en lo más excéntrico y surrealista posible que pueda encontrarse en cualquier otro mundo que no fuera el de Gintama, donde lo bizarro es algo normal:

Una foto de dos gorilas cargando un bebé sospechosamente parecido a unos lentes adornados por un ser humano.

Kyuubei clamando por la cabeza del Comandante del Shinsengumi.

Otae notificando el triste fallecimiento de su mascota gorila.

Un deprimido Katsura quejándose por haber quedado en el banquillo durante el mini arco de Santa y también de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, enfatizando sobretodo que la antes mencionada heredera del clan Yagyuu estaba teniendo más apariciones que él.

El par de oficiales preguntando por el paradero de su idiota líder.

Un ninja preguntando sobre el paradero de su colega.

Los tres _cosplayers_ que de quien sabe dónde salieron.

Sin olvidar hacer mención a la postal que en todo tamaño de letra tenía una única palabra que de seguro estaba estancada en el subconsciente del extraño remitente: _«_Anpan_»_

A pesar de toda esa variedad presentada, fue cierta tarjetita la que llamó la atención de las tres personas sentadas en la mesa, especialmente la de la líder del Hyakka, Tsukuyo.

¿Por qué la «Cortesana de la Muerte» parecía estar absorta en un trozo de papel reciclable enviado por mera cortesía? ¿Por qué se levantó repentinamente con semblante inexpresivo, murmurando que tenía que patrullar con su escuadrón cuando ya había hecho su ronda matutina? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de las otras dos personas que habían quedado dentro de esa habitación.

Hinowa y Seita pronto encontraron la respuesta en forma de una tarjeta rosa chillón con una fotografía de una pareja de recién casados, cuyo fondo era una iglesia occidental.

La novia llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de corte clásico, cargaba un _bouquet _de rosas rojas y su marido la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella se veía radiante, como la típica novia que llegaba toda ilusionada y enamorada a la institución del matrimonio… y que en la mayoría de los casos termina amargada y aterrizando en picada a la cruda realidad. Él… Bueno, por su expresión —o falta de ella, excepto por esa mueca que fallidamente pasaba por una sonrisa—, era difícil determinar si tomó tan importante decisión auspiciado por el amor o porque la cigüeña hizo de las suyas.

Esa postal tan inofensiva no ameritaba tan exagerada reacción, pensaban ellos hasta que notaron los ojos sin vida y la inconfundible permanente natural del flamante novio.

Esta vez sí prestaron atención al breve, pero significativo anuncio:

_¡Nos hemos casado! – Gintoki y Ayame Sakata._

_PD: Te he ganado, Otae._

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo salir de boca de ambos, demasiado sorprendidos para lograr articular una frase coherente con sujeto, verbo y complemento.

Hinowa pensó que era una completa lástima que Gin-san ya no estuviese disponible en el mercado de la soltería.

Por su parte, Seita no sabía si estar feliz o sentir pena por la recién estrenada esposa.

* * *

Tres figuras posaban a las afueras de esa pequeña tienda. Una sonriente Hinowa en silla de ruedas al centro. Seita estaba a su izquierda con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo la señal de victoria. Tsukuyo apenas si mostraba un intento de sonrisa, si se podía ver de cerca. El _flash_ de una vieja cámara fotográfica había inmortalizado ese momento escogido para formar parte de una tarjeta de año nuevo que en este preciso momento sería escrita sobre el mismo _kotatsu_ en el que hace rato habían estado sentados los tres habitantes de esa casa.

«Feliz año nuevo y felicidades por tu matrimonio.»

Eso fue lo que se leía en esa bonita caligrafía y Hinowa hizo una pausa, mirando a la mujer que conocía desde que ella llegara a Yoshiwara en su tierna infancia —y a la que consideraba como la hermana menor que siempre quiso tener—. Según una de las patrulleras del Hyakkaa las que pidió reportes sobre el comportamiento de Tsukuyo, ella aunque se mostraba irritable y más estricta de lo normal, también se mostraba muy distraída.

No era ninguna tonta. A través de esa mezcolanza de estados anímicos pudo llegar a confirmar lo que ya había sospechado desde hace algún tiempo —y que seguramente, la principal involucrada no comprende del todo—. Puede que Gintoki no sea ese prototipo de hombre perfecto al que muchas mujeres aspirarían y que si se colocaban en una balanza sus defectos y virtudes, aparentemente los primeros superarían la prueba. Sin embargo, Hinowa creía firmemente que Tsukki y él estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino y no lo aseguraba por ser una romántica empedernida —que no lo era, por cierto—, o por ver los _doramas_ en la televisión. Es más, la parte pragmática de su cabeza podía alegar varias razones para lo contrario como que Tsukuyo pregonara haber renunciado a su condición de mujer y sus cicatrices eran la manera de demostrarlo. También, a pesar de haber recibido entrenamiento básico, nunca había ejercido como cortesana; y la vez que le pidió hacerlo bajo el pretexto de atender a un cliente importante —quien resultó ser el antes mencionado jefe de la Yorozuya— para que pudiera relajarse, no contaba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pobre chica resultara ser tan poco tolerante al alcohol? En su defensa se podía decir que nunca lo había probado antes, así que en realidad nadie tenía la culpa.

Quizás la más importante razón era que ella, aunque había experimentado el lado difícil de la vida, en ciertos aspectos era tan inocente como un polluelo recién salido del cascarón; prácticamente no conocía nada del mundo al estar viviendo en una ciudad subterránea cuyo enlace con la superficie era un elevador del que ahora podían disponer los habitantes a su antojo y la pista de aterrizaje donde llegaban las naves que traían ciertos honrados (y algunos no tanto) suministros. Tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con hombres y conocer uno ajeno al distrito rojo inconscientemente esté dando estos inesperados resultados.

Sí. Todos eran argumentos válidos. Pero que ese hombre se las haya arreglado de algún modo para mirar a la verdadera Tsukuyo detrás de esa coraza cauta y estoica que se empeñaba en mostrar, hacerla comportarse de vez en cuando como una mujer normal; eso, aparte de la admiración y respeto que ya le tenía, le había hecho ganar su aprobación con creces. Es más, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que a Gin, Tsukuyo no le era del todo indiferente… aunque él, con lo denso que solía ser para algunas cosas, tampoco se enteraba de nada.

—Gin-san se ve muy guapo en traje —comentaba con ligereza, queriendo romper el silencio dentro de la habitación.

—¿En serio? No me había fijado —Tsukuyo dijo con indiferencia, dejando el pincel a un lado.

—Su novia es guapa, aunque use lentes —murmuró Seita, escribiendo su tarjeta.

—Me pregunto si la Otae que mencionan es una ex de Gin-san —murmuró Hinowa, pensativa.

—Ella es la hermana mayor de Shinpachi —Tsukuyo dijo, ausente—. Entre ellos no hay ni hubo una relación de ese tipo.

—¡Qué bien informada!

—La conocí la vez que salí a la superficie. ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté?

Ella asintió y continuó con la conversación.

—No me lo esperé. Yo juraba que él sería la última persona en pensar en el matrimonio.

—Quizás se casó de penalti —la líder del Hyakka miraba su tarjeta en blanco.

—Quizás se casó por amor —replicó Hinowa, sonriente.

—O para mantener su _futon_ caliente por las noches.

Hinowa río un poco.

—Si es por eso, bien podía venir aquí a Yoshiwara a desahogar sus frustraciones.

—¡Cómo si ese idiota tuviera el dinero suficiente para permitirse esa clase de servicios!

—Recuerda que es nuestro salvador. Hasta me atrevería a decir que algunas chicas estarían dispuestas a hacerlo con él sin cobrar.

—En un universo paralelo una mujer de Yoshiwara sería tan altruista.

—Eso es cruel, Tsukki —le reprochó Hinowa con fingido enojo, llamándola por ese mote improvisado que se hizo fijo en su vida diaria—. Aunque yo le ofrecí cupones para eso y los rechazó. Sí te pones a detallarlo bien, podrías decir que es bastante atractivo.

—Se pica la nariz todo el tiempo y se rasca las bo… —Tsukuyo se detuvo un momento, recordando que había un niño allí. Un chiquillo de ocho años quien probablemente habrá escuchado cosas peores y ella no iba a contribuir a corromper aún más su infancia; por eso, dijo con un poco más de sutileza—. Se rasca sus partes bajas en público. ¿Eso es atractivo?

—Son sólo detalles menores con solución —Hinowa agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

—Yo lo dudo.

Hinowa reprimió una risita al ver a la chica tomando nuevamente el pincel y simulando concentrarse en su tarjeta.

—La foto de boda de Gin-san hubiese sido más bonita contigo como la novia, Tsukuyo.

El pincel cayó de repente al pulimentado piso de madera.

—E-Eh… no digas tonterías —balbuceaba la aludida ante el honesto comentario del niño. En cuanto a su madre, esta vez ella tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, intentando dominar sus ganas de reírse por esa sinceridad tan inocente—. ¿Q-Quién en su sano juicio se c-casaría con ese patético samurái?

Ella intentaba ser firme, aunque ese efecto era arruinado por el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Hinowa se preguntó brevemente si ella estaba imaginándose como «Tsukuyo Sakata».

—La chica de la fotografía —Seita contestaba con simpleza.

—Ella no está en su sano juicio.

Hinowa alzó sus cejas, sin poder evitar disfrutar de la situación. Mucho más notando la mano temblorosa de Tsukuyo al recoger el pincel. El lenguaje corporal nunca mentía, eso es cierto.

Una sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y repentinamente pareció haber tenido un chispazo de inspiración, a juzgar por la maniaca emoción con la que dirigía su atención a la tarjeta, —como si fuese Kira al decidir el destino de sus víctimas tan solo por escribir un nombre, al menos ese fue el pensamiento común de Seita y Tsukuyo— y anotaba algo.

—Oh —parpadeó inocentemente, ya dejando de escribir y regresar a ser la amable y dulce Hinowa que conocían—. Hablas como si la conocieras.

—De la superficie —le recordó.

—¿La ninja loca de la que hablaste? —Tsukuyo asintió—. ¡Terminé! ¿Puedes colocarlo en un sobre, por favor?

Tsukuyo tomó la tarjeta, leyendo el contenido.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Deja eso ya! —espetó, con cara de querer matar a alguien—. ¿Quién se puso «muy triste por la noticia»? ¡Triste debe estar su esposa por tener que lidiar con él!

Era adorable ver a una Tsukuyo tan agitada por algo en lo que no tiene nada que opinar, pensaban madre e hijo, viendo como ella tachaba la última línea y la sustituía por un escueto: «¡Qué sean muy felices!».

—Tsukuyo, pon este también —le pidió Seita, pasándole su tarjeta.

_Desde que oyó que te habías casado; Tsukuyo está un poco decaída, Gin-san._

Ella leyó lo que estaba escrito con esa caligrafía infantil y un sonrojo traidor se esparció por toda su cara. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Una repentina «empatía madre-hijo» con el propósito de tomarle el pelo?

—¡No lo estoy! —se defendió— ¡Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso! ¡Además, decaída debe estar su esposa, que es quien va a mantenerlo de ahora en adelante!

Ya tenía muy claro que los niños eran como esponjas que absorbían todo a su alrededor y como la anterior tarjeta, esa línea tuvo su triste final y sustitución.

—¡Ya dejen el tema! —ordenó.

Hinowa y Seita se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Nunca habían visto que Tsukuyo pudiese mostrar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Tsukuyo se quedó mirando su tarjeta en blanco como hacía desde hace un buen rato, sopesando que colocaría allí. Y de todos modos, ¿Por qué estaba tan bloqueada con un simple mensaje de año nuevo? ¿Acaso era tan difícil hacerlo? Al parecer lo era, porque las palabras no fluían por más que se comiera la cabeza al intentar plasmarlas. Tal vez estar de mal humor frustraba sus intentos y la noticia de la que se enteró algunas horas no tenía ninguna relación con su falta de ideas.

No.

Para nada.

Sólo eran meros eventos independientes.

Pero… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Gintoki Sakata inauguraría el año casándose? ¡Con Sarutobi nada más y nada menos! Por lo que ella tenía entendido, esa mujer estaba fanfarroneándole sobre su relación con el jefe del Yorozuya, quien pasaba olímpicamente de ella —al menos eso fue lo que Otae le comentó mientras buscaban la manera de entrar al edificio donde _Crapxile_ y Kagura se ocultaban—. Por supuesto, su curiosidad no era tanta como para preguntar sobre el estado civil del ricitos idiota. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo lo que Gintoki hiciera con su vida.

De nuevo, se enfocó en su tarjeta vacía. El sol brillante que la adornaba era un marcado contraste con su estado de ánimo y comenzó a escribir, agradeciendo la ayuda prestada durante el año anterior. Pensó en Gintoki y Sarutobi —ahora Sakata— y francamente ella no visualizaba el futuro de ese matrimonio: Él la trataba de la patada y ella seguía allí, firme; aunque conociendo lo pervertida que es, era capaz de alegar que eso formaba parte de un juego de rol. Por más que se dedicaba a intentarlo, no imaginaba a Gintoki soportando esa voz chillona día tras día durante el resto de su vida… si no se divorciaban antes.

Volvió a concentrarse y con un suspiro, finalmente les deseó felicidad y escribió un simple consejo: «No hagas llorar a tu mujer».

—Gin-san y tú hubiesen hecho una bonita pareja —Hinowa suspiró con anhelo—. Aunque llamar a sus futuros niños como las figuras del _Lego_ hubiese hecho víctimas de _bullying_ a las pobres criaturas.

—¿Pero quién…?

Se detuvo. ¡Iba a arrojarle una lluvia de _kunais_ al idiota de la permanente por contar eso! Sólo se lo había inventado en el calor del momento y de todos modos, ¿A qué vino eso de los mellizos?

—Tsukki, tú lo dijiste bajo los efectos del alcohol —le regaló una sonrisa amable y añadió con burla—. Eso mientras querías obligarlo a que concibieran a los niños.

En vez de la versión adulta de Dia y Block, esta vez imaginó de la nada un precioso niño de cabello rubio y perezosos ojos rojizos; y a una pequeña de permanente natural plateada —quien seguramente renegará de ella al igual que su padre— con despiertos ojos amatista. Y la parte de la procreación…

Se ruborizó, recordando que en pleno estado etílico le reprochó a Gintoki no haber tomado lo que le ofreció y agradecía enormemente que él fuese lo suficientemente caballero para declinar su oferta —o estar lo suficientemente acojonado como para tomarla en cuenta, Tsukuyo prefería pensar que era una mezcla de ambas razones—. Lo de convertirlo en su saco de arena, ya era otro asunto.

Un momento. Ella _nunca_ contó esa estrafalaria historia. De seguro Hinowa revisó esos capítulos o leyó ese tomo y…

—¡Nunca le pedí eso!— gritó. Hinowa simplemente sonrió como diciendo con la mirada: «Me has pillado».

—En el fondo quieres.

—¡De ninguna manera! Además, sabes bien que yo ya dejé…

—Dejaste de ser una mujer hace mucho tiempo y solo te dedicas a proteger Yoshiwara —parafraseó Hinowa, ya sabiendo lo que le iba a decir—. Pero, no tiene nada de malo sentirse como te estás sintiendo por Gin-san. Tú también eres humana, Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su saliva al escuchar lo que Hinowa estaba insinuando.

—¡No me siento de ninguna manera por Gintoki!

—Por supuesto —dijo Hinowa como si no le creyera.

—Me voy a patrullar. Terminó mi descanso —Tsukuyo se levantó, metiendo su mano en una de las mangas del kimono para sacar su infaltable _kiseru_.

¡Definitivamente, Hinowa estaba mirando demasiados _doramas_! ¡Porque ella no sentía nada por Gintoki! Cuando mucho, agradecimiento y cierto aprecio. Eso era todo. Qué él se haya casado no le afectaba y punto. Además, ¡necesitaba fumar con urgencia!

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no le has dicho? —quiso saber Seita, escuchando el _shoji_ cerrarse con tanta fuerza. Era una sorpresa que no se hubiese desprendido.

—A mí no me corresponde hacerlo, Seita.

—Pero, ¿Cómo Tsukuyo pudo creerse eso? —Seita miraba con aburrimiento la problemática postal—. Es que es evidente. ¿Por qué ella está en negación?

Por supuesto, Hinowa también se dio cuenta de que la tarjeta estaba trucada y por ende, el supuesto enlace nupcial nunca ocurrió. Después del estupor inicial, cualquier ser humano con una aceptable vista —y sin ningún apego de índole amorosa hacia las personas involucradas—; junto con la mínima retentiva mental, podía notarlo.

—Cuando crezcas lo comprenderás mejor —le aseguró, serena.

Seita hizo un puchero con ese aliciente.

—Pero, Mamá. ¡Estamos estancados en la espiral de Sazae-san! —se lamentó—. Eso nunca va a suceder a menos que haya otro Arco de Salto del Tiempo.

Su madre solo se limitó a sonreír, pensado en la vida.

* * *

El trío Yorozuya y mascota incluida estaban de visita en Yoshiwara. Varios días después de responder las postales, Hinowa los había invitado con la siempre fiable excusa de obsequiarles cupones para comida, tiendas, licor y hasta para el salón de _pachinko. _Como era de esperarse, ellos no dejaban pasar nada que les costase el módico precio de «gratis» y aceptaron venir.

Seita tenía trabajo en la tienda de juguetes guarros. Shinpachi había aprovechado para canjear uno de sus cupones por el más reciente CD de Otsuu Terakado y Kagura —montada en el lomo de Sadaharu—, se había ido a satisfacer ese pozo sin fondo que tenía por estómago en el primer restaurante que viera.

Tsukuyo se sacó el _kiseru_ de la boca, expulsando una leve línea de humo próxima a difuminarse en el aire, Gintoki caminaba delante de ella y los separaba una considerable distancia. Ella no lo estaba siguiendo y si lo hubiese hecho, no sería tan obvia; es solo que Gintoki había murmurado algo sobre ir a probar suerte y ella iba a recoger algunos encargos para Hinowa… y la tienda quedaba sospechosamente por la misma ruta del salón de _pachinko_.

Así de simple.

Por inercia, sus ojos se posaron en la amplia espalda del hombre cubierta por la prístina _yukata _blanca, fijándose en los fuertes músculos que sutilmente se marcaban. Para ser un holgazán, Gintoki se mantenía tan en forma como si fuese una persona más activa. Su mirada subió al cabello que se ensortijaba —aún más— en la nuca y se preguntó cómo se sentiría correr sus dedos allí.

Eh… Eh… ¿Qué demonios? Tsukuyo no tenía por qué preguntarse nada sobre Gintoki, no tenía ese derecho. ¡Ese hombre estaba casado! Ella no olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

—Oye —dijo él repentinamente al detener sus pasos, tomando desprevenida a Tsukuyo.

Por alguna razón, Tsukuyo se tensó cuando él volteó a verla. Parecía que esos ojos carmesí podían ver a través de ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Dime. ¿Te estás cagando?

De acuerdo. Quizás tuvo demasiadas expectativas con esa excusa de hombre, pensó al sacar un _kunai_ de su manga y arrojárselo en medio de la frente con buena puntería.

—¿¡A qué vino eso!? —gritó Gintoki, sacándose el _kunai_. De su frente salían hilos de sangre.

—¿No te enseñaron que hay cosas que nunca debes preguntarle a una mujer? —espetó ella.

—Tú no eres una mujer. Eres una borracha _terminator _—contestó Gintoki con mirada plana, picándose la nariz con el dedo meñique.

Otro _kunai _aterrizó en la frente de Gintoki.

—Realmente eres un idiota —le reprochó con molestia—. No sé cómo te aguanta tu esposa, Gintoki.

Él parpadeó, claramente confundido.

—¿Esposa? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Esa mujer con la que te casaste, Sarutobi.

La expresión confundida de Gintoki cambió a una cargada de molestia pura. Si las miradas matasen, de seguro Tsukuyo no estuviera en este mundo.

—¿Quién demonios se casaría con esa loca?

—No te hagas, vi la tarjeta de año nuevo —dijo Tsukuyo, queriendo sonar indiferente.

Él bufó. Tsukuyo no entendía como un recién casado pudiera lucir tan disgustado.

—¿Tú también la recibiste? —se lamentó, rascándose la cabeza y ella asintió—. ¡Voy a cargarme a esa zorra!

—Esa no es forma de referirte a tu mujer.

—¡Yo no tengo mujer! —explotó—. ¡Mis labios sólo están hechos para la leche de fresa, el alcohol y los _parfaits_!

—Y para Sarutobi —le recordó ella—. La foto es la prueba de que ya no estás soltero.

Gintoki hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué me casaría con esa enferma? No niego que es guapa. Usa lentes, tiene pechos grandes. Tiene varios tornillos zafados, es una acosadora y usa lentes… —se interrumpió.

—Tu único pero es que usa lentes —dedujo Tsukuyo, pero él no le prestó atención.

Gintoki parecía contar hasta el diez, invocando la paciencia que no tenía. Desenvaino su _bokken_ y la arrojó hacia el poste que estaba a unos metros de Tsukuyo. Una figura que estaba trepando el poste aterrizó boca abajo al suelo. Tsukuyo se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba allí.

—¡Gin-san! —gritaban con una voz chillona cargada de emoción.

Ayame Sarutobi —«Sacchan» para sus conocidos más cercanos—, con un chichón en la cabeza y sangrando por el golpe, corría ansiosa a encontrarse con el dueño de su amor y fantasías sado-masoquistas. Literalmente, se le arrojó encima, abrazándolo y enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Tsukuyo pensó que esa mujer era demasiado pegajosa para su gusto.

—¡Gin-san! —dijo Sacchan con alegría—. ¡Me hace tan feliz de que pienses tan bien de mí!

Tsukuyo se mordió la lengua para preguntarle a Sarutobi si la dejaron caer cuando nació.

—¡Déjame en paz, acosadora! —exigió Gintoki, liberándose como pudo de la enredadera que lo sujetaba con fuerza al arrojarla al suelo.

Sacchan se levantó como si nada y se colgó de su brazo posesivamente. Luego, su mirada de posó en Tsukuyo.

—Ya ríndete. Les he ganado a Otae y a ti, Tsukki —ella sonrió triunfante—. Gin-san es mío.

—¿Quién lo querría? —contestó Tsukuyo, indignada.

—¡Yo no soy de nadie! —replicó Gintoki.

—¡Te amo, Gin-san! No seas tímido —Sacchan se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

Tsukuyo no quería ser testigo de las demostraciones de afecto de esa pareja, así que esta vez el _kunai _fue directo a la frente de Sarutobi, quien por estar concentrada en su objetivo no lo esquivó.

—¡Somos marido y mujer! —intentó abrazarlo, pero él la apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Esa mierda de foto obviamente es falsa! ¡Pusiste mí rostro en el cuerpo de otro tipo! —se defendió—. ¡Soy un hombre felizmente soltero y sin compromiso!

—Dicen que cuando piensas en algo constantemente y quieres obtenerlo, tienes que actuar como si lo tuvieses —admitió Sacchan—. ¡El poder de los pensamientos es fuerte! ¡Y yo seré la esposa de Gin-san!

—¡Yo paso! ¡Por mi puedes comer patatas por el resto de tu vida!* —volvió a tirarla al suelo.

Tsukuyo sintió un extraño alivio al confirmar que Gintoki seguía en el terreno de la soltería. Parecía que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima y decidió ignorar ese sentimiento —junto con el errático latido de su corazón—. Después de todo, a ella le tenía que dar igual.

Sacchan —aún sin levantarse del suelo— intentaba hacer una pose sensual para su amado.

—¡No permitiré que me sigas tratando así! —chilló con dramatismo—. ¡Resiste, Sacchan! ¡Eres fuerte, Sacchan! ¡Tú puedes, Sacchan!—se decía a sí misma.

Gintoki y Tsukuyo la miraban con aburrimiento.

—¿Este es un nuevo juego, verdad? —Sacchan miraba embelesada a Gintoki. Tsukuyo podía jurar que estaba babeando—. No caeré esta vez… siempre me digo eso, pero mi resolución se desvanece.

—¡Lo único que se desvanece son tus neuronas, idiota de mierda! —le gritó Gintoki.

Sacchan se ruborizó y soltó un grito de emoción.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Este es el Gin-san que me enciende! —contestó, perdida en su nebulosa— ¡Más, por favor! ¡Castígame más! ¡Tortúrame! ¡Átame! ¡Dame duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso! —con lo último soltó un chillido que afectó los tímpanos de las dos personas que veían su acto.

—Oh —Gintoki esbozó una sonrisa cargada de malicia—. Te complaceré.

Gintoki la empujó en el suelo y la pateó repetidas veces. Tsukuyo casi sintió lástima por Sarutobi.

Rato después, el bulto llamado Sacchan permanecía inmóvil en el piso y Gintoki abandonaba con Tsukuyo la escena del crimen.

—Con que no estás casado —Tsukuyo sonaba casual.

—Es lo que trataba de decir. Seguiré soltero por mucho tiempo, es mi elección —declaró, resuelto.

Esta vez caminaban lado a lado, sus destinos momentáneamente en el olvido.

—O tal vez Sorachi no tiene la suficiente inspiración para dibujar a tu potencial esposa.

—No le culpo. Él sabe que soy muy difícil de complacer.

—En realidad lo decía porque ninguna mujer en sus cabales te aguantaría tanto tiempo.

—El gorila está muy consciente de que si me caso, mi popularidad se va a pique. Especialmente entre mis _fangirls_. ¡Ellas lincharían a mi futura esposa! Aunque en lo personal, no pierdo las esperanzas de estar con la chica del clima —añadió, esta vez con esa expresión firme y determinada que guardaba cuando estaba en frente de cualquier dulce y cuando estaba en frente de la sala de _pachinko_ decidido a ganar el premio mayor.

—Ah. ¿Con qué tienes debilidad por _ese_ agujero? Qué gustos tan peculiares tienes.

—¡Ana Ketsuno es una verdadera dama! ¡Es hermosa, tiene clase y una sonrisa preciosa! ¡Una verdadera diosa que ilumina todas mis mañanas…! Quisiera descubrir su agujero principal y enterrar allí mi bandera de conquista…—Un _kunai _aterrizó en su frente, deteniendo su perorata.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un Santo de Athena? —le reclamó, limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

Tsukuyo lo miró con fastidio, ignorando su actuación de patético _fanboy_ alabando las virtudes de su celebridad favorita y no estaba de humor para escuchar los comentarios cochinos de Gintoki. Y de repente supo cómo golpear dónde duele.

—Ya decía yo que por algo tienes _fangirls_ fanáticas del _yaoi_ y ya que estamos en el tema: ¿Con quién era que salías en esos _covers_ tan sugerentes? ¡Cierto! El oficial del Shinsengumi con el flequillo en «V» —Hasta donde sabía, ese par no se llevaba bien.

El semblante de Gintoki se oscureció. ¡Aún no le gustaba recordar _esa_ estrategia de _marketing_ que manchaba su reputación!

—Todavía no entiendo porque se dejaron llevar por esos _covers _falsos—Gintoki se quejaba—. ¡Ese idiota y yo no nos tragamos!

—Para las _fujoshis_, tan sólo eso da suficiente tela que cortar. Por cierto, ¿Quién fue el de abajo, Gintoki? ¿Tu?

—¡Me niego a estar abajo con un tipo como ese!

Por supuesto, Tsukuyo interpretó la respuesta a su conveniencia y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Sin duda era muy divertido pagarle con la misma moneda a alguien que constantemente se burlaba de todo el mundo!

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no te importaría estar encima con «un tipo como ese»? —replicó, sus ojos brillando con burla.

Gintoki la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Ni aunque él se disfrazara de cartón de leche de fresa! —espetó—. Además, si yo fuera gay no me liaría con semejante imbécil adicto a la comida de perro.

Se veía tan indignado que Tsukuyo estuvo a punto de reírse.

—¡Qué guarro, pretendiendo negación y te estás imaginando en mi cara tu escena _Boys Love_ con el policía! —lo miró con sorna.

—¡No quiero imaginármelo! —exclamó con la cara azul, a punto de expulsar su sistema digestivo— ¡Y ya para con tu modo _fujoshi _de una vez, mujer! ¡Me largo a probar suerte!

La dejó sola adelantándose. Tsukuyo sonrió internamente, ya de mejor humor que en los días anteriores. Vio que Gintoki se volteaba con su mirada de pescado muerto fija en la suya.

—Tsukki —canturreó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—De hecho no me importaría estar encima contigo —él sonrió, socarrón.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una lluvia de _kunais_ por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

_*La referencia es por Sasha, del manga/anime Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). Sacchan y ella tienen la misma seiyuu, Yuu Kobayashi. _

_Shingeki no kyojin, ni Saint Seiya (por lo de los santos de Athena, botan sangre a borbotones y siguen de pie, fíjense en el anime), ni Death Note (por la mención de Kira) me pertenecen._

_GinTsuku es mi OTP het de Gintama, demasiado fanservice entre esos dos no puede ser casualidad. Y si, me gusta el yaoi de Gintama y shippeo GinHijiGin (no pude evitar el guiño), de hecho escribí un par de fanfics hace algún tiempo y los publique en otro foro y con otro nick (que menciono en mi perfil)_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
